I Forgot
by WTFunk
Summary: Sandy hits her head and forgets everything. Spongebob tries to help her. Enjoy and review!
1. A for Amnesia

"Howdy Spongebob!" Sandy shouted "You wanna get your butt wooped now?"

"Oh, poor Sandy," Spongebob called back "but it is you who's going to get served tonight!"

The two friends clashed, hitting each other with chops, kicks, and any other karate move.

"Well, Spongebob," Sandy said between attacks "you sure are getting better. But you're still no match for me! Hiya!"

She kicked Spongebob square in the gut. The force sent him slamming through a wall. Fortunately he bounced off.

"Whee, Sandy! I'm flying!

Up and down, he bounced around the Treedome. But he had to stop eventually. And that would start the craziness. He hit Sandy while her back was turned. They landed on her tree, Sandy's soft head colliding with rough bark and hard wood.

"Sandy are you ok?!! Sandy!"

He did everything to wake her up. He shook her. He tickled her. He told her jokes. Nothing.

"Please Sandy! Don't go away! You're my best friend. Please.

Then he had an idea. Unfortunately it was a bad idea. He removed his water helmet and poured it on her, hoping to shock her with the cold wetness. But then he started to lose his breath. He tried to get out, but he became too weak. He shriveled up under the bright sun, drying up every cell of his body. Eventually, he was just a still sponge gasping for water.

"Water! Neptune please!" Spongebob cried out. But no one heard him.

Just then, Sandy woke up. She looked dazed. She heard Spongebob's pleas for help.

"Hang on, critter!" she said.

She looked for a hose. She found it next to Spongebob's water helmet. She grabbed it and poured water in the helmet. She then placed it over Spongebob.

"Thanks Sandy!" Spongebob went to hug her. He squeezed her as tightly as possible.

"Um, who?" she asked.

"You, silly!"

"Um, I think you've got the wrong squirrel."

"That's silly, Sandy!" Spongebob chuckled.

"Stop calling me Sandy. I'm not her."

"Ok, I'll play along" Spongebob joked. "What's your name then.

"I, uh, I don't know."

"Impossible, Not Sandy. But I know you remember my name, right?"

"Uh, no."

"What?!!" Spongebob was shocked. "Don't you remember me, Patrick, Bikini Bottom, even Texas?"

Sandy replied simply.

"I forgot."


	2. M for Memories

"Patrick, help!"

Spongebob went to Patrick's rock home. Hearing Spongebob, Patrick raised the rock up and jumped down.

"What do you need, buddy?" Patrick asked.

"Sandy's forgot lots of stuff! We've gotta help her." Spongebob said.

"Oh, she's got anesthesia?"

"No Patrick, amnesia." Spongebob corrected.

"I believe that is what doctors use to make a part of the body numb, Spongebob."

"No, Patrick, that's anesthesia."

"NO, that's crazy Spongebob! You mean amnesia."

"Anesthesia!"

"Poor Spongebob. Haven't you learned English?"

"Oh let's forget this, Patrick. We've got to help Sandy."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Patrick stupidly asked.

A frustrated Spongebob just looked at him.

A Few Minutes Later

Spongebob and Patrick went in Sandy's Treedome. They put on there helmets and head towards Sandy. She was exercising on her squirrel (hamster) wheel.

"Hey Sandy –

"Stop calling me that sponge, or I kick ye butt all the way to Timbuktu! And who's your pink friend there?"

"He's my friend, Patrick."

"And why did you bring him here?"

"Cause we're gonna get your memory back, silly!"


	3. N for Nuts

"Let me go!"

Sandy was strapped onto a barber's chair, bound by duct tape Patrick just so happened to be carrying. She tried to squirm out, but she just was wrapped too tightly.

"Sorry Sandy. We're just trying to get your memory back." Spongebob said.

"OK, let's start!" Patrick said excitedly.

He grabbed a pointer from a table.

"You're gonna point at pictures of Sandy and us? That's a great idea Patrick! We're gonna jog her memory, right?"

"No…" Patrick said.

He started hitting Sandy on the head, leaving small marks."

"Um, what are you doing?" a puzzled Sandy said.

"I'm hitting your head."

"And what good will THAT do?!!" Sandy asked, getting angry.

Patrick got a gigantic book from nowhere, labeled "Fake Doctor's Guide to Stuff" and opened it. He read part of it.

"If a blow to the patient's head has caused amnesia, then another swift hit to her skull will bring back her memory."

"Um, Patrick, maybe you should get something a little bigger." Spongebob suggested.

Patrick then brought out a toothpick from his pocket. Then he again started to hit her on the head.

"Um, Patrick, I said bigger."

"No, you said little."

"I said a little BIGGER Patrick."

"I heard little."

"I said BIGGER!" Spongebob shouted.

"Well! You want bigger, I'll give you bigger."

Patrick went towards the tree. He lifted it up and headed towards Sandy.

"Patrick, isn't that a little too big?"

"Make up your mind, Squarepants!" Patrick said, seemingly frustrated.

"Put my tree down, starfish!" Sandy shouted, now completely enraged.

In his "frustration" he dropped the tree on Sandy. A loud thud was heard all around Bikini Bottom.

"Sandy! Are you ok?!!"

Spongebob ran towards the part of the tree that hit her. Suddenly, the roof, or rather what remained of the roof, of her tree house flew out of sight. Then, a figure emerged from the tree.

"You're nuts, Patrick!" Sandy said, pointing at Patrick.

"She remembered your name, Patrick!" Spongebob excitedly said.

"I knew it." Patrick said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, a certain cephalopod woke up to the crash of Sandy's tree falling.

"Spongebob…" he muttered.


	4. E for Ergh!

"What's all the noise about you boobs?"

Squidward was outside the Treedome. He went in and put on a water helmet.

"Hey Squidward! We're helping Sandy get her memories back!" Spongebob said.

"Well, good luck with that! I'm going back to my home and –

"Can you help us Squidward?" Spongebob asked.

"No Spongeboob. Now if you excuse me, I will now go and paint, um, bowls of Krabby Patties or something.

"But this IS like art, Squidward!" Spongebob said, desperate to get his help.

"And how is it, huh?' Squidward asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, um" Spongebob tried to come up with an answer "It's like –

"It's like filling up Sandy's easel of a mind with the paints of memories." Patrick blurted out.

"Let's get going then!" Squidward said, eager to help because of Patrick's words.

"OK!" Patrick said.

"Guys, where's Sandy?" Spongebob shouted out

He pointed to the place where sandy once was, now empty save for some ripped duct tape and a little of her fur.

------- Sorry if it's short, the next chapter will be longer. Hope you liked it!


	5. S for Search

"Sandy! Where are you?"

Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward looked everywhere in the Treedome for her.

"Are you here, Sandy?" Spongebob said, looking in a bush.

"Sandy? Get out of there." Patrick said, looking in her mug.

"I have an idea!" Squidward said.

He went in Sandy's laboratory. Soon, he came out with a remote – like device.

"Squidward, now's not the time to watch TV!" Spongebob shouted.

"It's not a remote you dumbbell, it's a tracker."

Upon closer inspection, Spongebob knew that Squidward was right. It was like a remote, but with more parts. On top, there was a small screen, which acted like a GPS, a lightbulb, which beeped faster when the target was closer, and many buttons. On the bottom was a small strip of metal, a scanner, which was used to gather DNA from something, like fur, to get the target.

"But we don't have any DN – uh, what was that Squidward?" Patrick asked.

"DNA, Patrick. And as usual, you're wrong. The chair where you strapped her is bound to have some loose fur that stuck on the duct tape."

Spongebob ripped of some duct tape from the chair. He then gave it to Squidward. The sponge had a question for Squidward.

"When did you become so smart?"

"Not exactly. I've started watching Crime Sea Investigation. Pretty good, actually."

Squidward scanned Sandy's fur on the duct tape. The screen turned on, showing two beeping dots, one representing them, the other one representing Sandy. Then, a monotonous voice told them her location.

"Sandy Cheeks…Location…Krusty Krabs…4 miles."

"Oh, the old Krusty Krab!" our favorite sponge exclaimed.

"Even on my first, possibly last, day off, we're going to that crusty crab. Hmph!"

Later…

"Hello, Krust Krew! Oh wait, day off! Hahaha!"

"Enough chatter, Spongebob!" Squidward scolded "Sandy? You here?"

"Well, if it isn't my two employees. What ye doin on yer day off?"

"Mr. Krabs, was Sandy here?" Spongebob asked.

"Ay, she was, me lad. Asking for a cheeseburger or something. I told her we only serve Krabby Patties here. So I gave her one."

"Then what?" Spongebob asked.

"I better show ye the surveillance video instead."

Mr. Krabs brought them to his office. He brought out an old computer, dusty from lack of use. He turned it on, pressed some buttons, then showed them the video.

"Here ye are" he said.

The screen darkened for a second. Then, it showed part of the Krusty Krab. A squirrel in astronaut getup walked towards Mr. Krabs. He greeted her.

"Hello, Sandy. What can I do for ye?"

"Why is everyone calling me that?" she muttered under her breath. "I'll have a cheeseburger please.

"A what?"

"Cheeseburger."

"Sorry, Sandy. We only serve Krabby Patties here. Will that do?"

"Um, Ok"

He went in the kitchen and instantly came back with a Krabby Patty.

"Here you are me lass" he said while handing it to her.

'Thank you."

She went to the table and took a bite from her patty.

"Wow! This is good Mr. Krabs."

Then the video went static, and ended.

"She remembered your name, Mr. K!" Spongebob said.

"Why? She's got amnesia?"

"You mean anesthesia." Patrick said.

"Let's not go through this again, Patrick. Yes, she does have amnesia." Spongebob said.

"Anes-

"Zip it starfish" Squidward snapped.

"Ok, Squidward, let's go continue our search." Squidward said.

"Ok. I'll see her current location now."

He pressed the button labeled 'Location'. Once again, the monotonous voice dictated her locaton.

"Sandy Cheeks…Current Location…124 Conch Street."


	6. I for Identity

"She's at your house?"

Sandy was at 124 Conch Street, otherwise known as the home of Spongebob.

"Yeehee!" Spongebob squealed like a child "She's at my home. She must remember us!"

Meanwhile, Sandy was staring at the Pineapple home in front of her.

"I know this place, I do, but I just can't put my paw on it. Maybe I'll go in?"

She knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

No response. A meow was heard.

"Hm? Maybe their asleep."

When she knocked again, the force pushed the door a little bit.

"Maybe no one's home. I'll just take a peek."

She stepped inside the pineapple.

Meanwhile…

"Hehe! We're almost there."

Spongebob was excited to see Sandy.

"I hope I could do 'art' with her soon, as Patrick put it" Squidward said "That's the reason I joined this thing in the first place."

"When we see her, can I hither on the head with this?" Patrick asked.

He brought out from his pants what seemed to be a prehistoric club.

"You're as brainless as a patty, Patrick" Sqidward "Do you want her to get worse?"

"How'd that fit in your pants, buddy?" Spongebob asked.

"That, Spongebob, is the magic of fanfiction and cartoons." Patrick said with a professor – like voice.

"Teach it to me sometime, Ok?"

At Spongebob's Pineapple, Sandy was walking everywhere, observing every nook and cranny of the house, trying to find a clue to its importance. Then, a meow was heard.

"What was that?" Sandy asked the air.

She walked to the kitchen, where the sound came from. There, she saw a snail flipping its bowl, trying to find food.

"Gary!" she shouted "Um, where'd that come from."

The snail looked at her with one of is eyes, the other eye pointing at a can of Snail – Po.

"Oh, you want food, little buddy? Lemme get it for you."

She grabbed the can and emptied its contents into the bowl. Gary went to his bowl and ate it like a pig.

"There you go!"

She looked at the door, the entrance of Spongebob's home.

"Maybe I should get out. The owner might be home soon."

She walked out the house. Well, she was until she tripped on a book.

"Barnacles! Who puts a book on the floor?"

She picked up the book. She was about to return it when she saw the title.

"Hello, I'm Diary? What kind of title is that?"

When she looked at the book, she noticed that it was a yellow ook, with darker spots all around it, like a sponge. It also had a jellyfish sticker on it.

"Oh!" She blushed slightly "This is a diary!"

The shock made her drop the book. The book opened and flipped to a certain page. Sandy tried to, but just couldn't resist reading the diary. She picked it up from the floor anstarted reading it.

"Dear Diary,

A while ago, I went to Sandy's Treedome. Boy, I had a lot of fun! We did Karate, read some books, and she even baked some cookies with nuts! She was getting red a lot though. I thought that she was getting sick, and when I brought up the matter to her, she became redder, but said she was fine. She seemed a little down though. So to cheer her up, I told her that she was the prettiest, smartest, best squirrel in the whole world. Not that I didn't mean it. I meant it a **lot**. Good thing that she cheered up and hugged me, hugged me so tight that her hug marks are still on me right now. Hehe. I had the best day ever!"

Suddenly, Sandy shook. She was starting to remember everything. She remembered every moment of her life, from her birth to yesterday. But the thing she remembered the most was the funny, lovable sponge that was her best friend. She remembered every moment she spent with him, even every time she's beaten him in Karate.

"Spo-

She started shaking very hard. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her mouth was foaming. She seemed like she had rabies.

"Help, Spongebob." She said with a weak voice


	7. A for Amazing

"Sandy, we're – Sandy!"

Spongebob was going to greet Sandy when he saw Sandy on the floor. Her condition has worsen. She was shaking as if there was an earthquake inside her and her helmet was filled to the brim with foam.

"Ooh, Sandy's doing a new dance!" Patrick said, and started imitating her movements.

"Patrick, I don't think that's a dance…"

"Of course it isn't! Sandy's in danger you dunce!" Squidward shouted at Spongebob.

"Ha?!!" Spongebob said in surprise "Squidward, help me carry Sandy home. Patrick, stop dancing."

"Aww, it was kinda fun." Patrick glumly said.

"You can do it later, Patrick" Spongebob reaponded.

"Hooray!"

Later…

They arrived at Sandy's Treedome. They all wore their water helmets and laid Sandy on a mattress.

"What should we do?" Squidward asked.

"I know!" Patrick said "Let's hit her –

"NO!"

"Aw." Patrick sighed.

"I have an idea!" Squidward said "Let's find one of her inventions that could help us!"

"Squidward, we don't have the time." Patrick told Squidward.

"Yeah, you could be right."

"I mean my show's on soon"

Squidward worried face turned into an angry one. He grabbed a club from Patrick's pants (the same one Patrick was going to use on Sandy) and hit Patrick on the head.

"That should knock some sense into you!"

"Squidward, I have an idea. Patrick, grab that hose!" Spongebob shouted.

Patrick grabbed the hose and went back to Spongebob. Spongebob removed his helmet and told Patrick to pour water on him. Spongebob sucked in some water.

"What are you doing, Spongebob?" Squidward asked.

"Same thing I did to that bully (Spongebob Episode, The Bully)"

"CR?" Patrick naively asked.

"CPR, Patrick."

Spongebob then removed Sandy's helmet. He sucked in some oxygen through his holes and planted his lips on Sandy's. As he was giving Sandy oxygen, her arm moved a bit.

"Hey Spongebob, it's working!" Squidward said.

He sucked in more oxygen. When he was almost finished, Sandy's hand rose.

"My plan is actually working, you guys!" Spongebob said to Patrick and Squidward.

Just then Sandy's hand grabbed Spongebob's head and pulled it closer to her. Patrick and Squidward just looked with a blush on their faces. And Spongebob, usually yellow, was very red. Sandy and Spongebob just 'did CPR' for thirty minutes. Eventually, Sandy let go of Spongebob's head.

"Wow." Squidward said.

Sandy stood up and took of her suit.

"I didn't know Sandy's a girl!" Patrick randomly blurted out.

"Thanks a bunch Spongebob." Sandy said, blushing a bit.

"Um, Sandy?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you, um…-

"Why did you pull him closer to you?" Squidward teasingly asked.

"I just needed more oxygen's all." Sandy said.

"Oh."

Squidward and Patrick left, but Spongebob stayed behind.

"Why are you still here, Spongebob?" Sandy asked.

Spongebob brought out his Karate Gear.

"We didn't finish our game!" Spongebob merrily said.

Sandy just giggled and put on her Karate Gear.


End file.
